


Jungle Girl

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, alternative universe, gay shit, loosely based on tarzan and the lost world, tarzan!sara, varios legends appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava's plane crashes in the jungle and she gets stuck there with the other survivors. While there, she meets a mysterious woman who seems to know the jungle.





	1. Prologue

The noise from all the ongoing plane traffic was a reminder that they were supposed to be in the air, not stuck at the airport with loud people around them.

“Here—” Gary handed her a cup of coffee— “got you your favorite!”

Ava smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Gar. You’re the best.”

Gary beamed at the praise.

“Hey, what about me?” Nora asked from her spot sprawled in a chair, hugging her baggage.

Gary immediately handed her a cup. “I didn’t forget about you!”

“ _ Good. _ ”

Ava rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee, watching the people around them to keep herself busy. The place wasn’t that full; most of the people around were probably from the same flight as her. There was a man not far from her smoking a cigarette even though it wasn’t allowed. A woman next to him was reading some kind of erotica novel and didn’t look bothered by the cigarette or the delay. A couple of guys in front of her were having a very intense and slightly too loud debate about some nerd show or other that Ava couldn’t be bothered to figure out.

With every call out that ended up not being their flight, Ava got more and more annoyed. She wasn’t exactly excited about the trip, she wasn’t really one for long vacations, especially when she had so many cases she could be working on. Gary and Nora were persistent though, and she had a hard time denying her friends anything. A vacation wasn’t even that bad, really, but a lot of things had gone wrong before they even left for the airport and now with the flight getting delayed, it was hard not to be on edge. Maybe she did need the time off.

Finally, their fight was called and Ava hurried to grab her bags, eager to be inside the plane and ready to go. Se had taken two steps when a woman bumped into her shoulder, too distracted by her phone to notice Ava, causing Ava to spill some of her coffee. Ava sighed, she hoped the actual trip wasn’t as bad as her day.

Once they were in the air, things went more smoothly for Ava and she managed to relax a little, smiling fondly at Gary’s excitement over watching the clouds and whatever was playing on the small TV. Nora had immediately pulled out a sleep mask from somewhere and curled up for a nap. Despite having flown multiple times, Ava always ended up feeling too anxious to fall asleep, so she just sat there and let her mind wander, distractedly listening as the people behind her talked about some weird concert.

  
  


It took Ava a few minutes to realize what was happening but once she did, it took all her concentration to stay calm. The pilot’s announcement told them to stay calm and keep in their seats while the overhead seatbelt lights lit up as an info video about emergencies replaced the Disney movie that had previously been playing. 

But sure, she could stay calm. What else would she be, as the plane shook in a way Ava was sure it wasn’t supposed to.

“Ava?” Gary asked, his voice trembling as he met her gaze with wide eyes. When he reached for Ava’s hand, stretching his own across Nora’s seat, Ava swallowed all her worry. Nora looked like she was about to protest but then her face softened slightly and she let it go. Ava gave her a small, grateful nod.

“It’ll be okay,” she said softly, awkwardly patting the back of Gary’s hand with her fingers.

Nora nodded, expression serious. “These things happen, right? Just some turbulence.”

“Right,” Ava said, nodding along with her. “But, just so you know what to do if anything goes wrong, I need you to pay attention to the screen, okay?”

Gary nodded, not looking like he believed them but doing as Ava told him anyway. The plane shook violently and Ava grabbed the armrest tightly with the hand not almost being crushed by Gary’s. She had never faced turbulence before, but she was certain this was not what it felt like.

“If we crash, we’ll crash in the middle of the jungle! Do you think the animals will be nice? I don’t want to get eaten,” Gary said, eyes trained out the window, his voice trembling even more.

“None of us will get eaten!” Nora said, moving her hands awkwardly underneath Gary and Ava’s arms.

A moment after, the plane suddenly lurched forward. There was another message from the pilot — or possibly a recorded message — but Ava hadn’t caught what it said over Gary’s panic.

“Gary, calm down and find your oxygen mask,” Ava said, her stomach turning at the way the plane was making them move.

“Okay! I, I don’t know where it is.”

Ava sighed, trying to keep her head clear in the chaos. “Nora, please help him with his oxygen mask.” Nora nodded in response, her own mask already having found its way onto her head, as Ava tried to pull her hand out of Gary’s death grip. Gary’s hold was too tight and Ava was starting to feel lightheaded as her brain caught up with her breath quickening. She felt Nora’s hand run softly over her and Gary’s joined ones, and with Gary’s attention focused on Nora, he slowly let go of Ava’s hand.

Ava tried to focus on where her own mask was located next, but, before she could quite find out where, her head violently hit the back of her chair. The last thing she heard before everything went dark was the muffled sound of Nora calling her name.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ava! Look at it! What if it's poisonous?!" Gary extended his arm in front of Ava's face to get her attention. 

Ava sighed, this was the tenth time Gary had freaked out about poisonous things in the past two days and in all of them he was completely wrong. 

"That's a mosquito bite, Gar, it's only looking that bad because you keep scratching it. Didn't Amaya tell you to not do that?"

Gary smiled sheepishly. "I can't help it, it itches!"

Ava rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go help Nate with dinner? I'm gonna go check on Nora."

He nodded. "She's with Ray."

Gary started walking towards the center of their makeshift camp where Nate was busy tending to the fire. Ava looked around, taking in the group of survivors that were busy trying to keep their camp up and running. She turned right, heading towards Ray's wood tent. They were a group of seven in total, the only survivors of the plane crash as far as they knew. 

Zari almost bumped into Ava, only Ava's quick reflexes making her dodge out of the way. 

"Sorry! I seem to just keep bumping into you!"

Ava chuckled, thinking back on when Zari had made her spill her coffee back at the airport. It felt like a lifetime ago now, even if only a few days had passed.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Ava asked. 

"Back to the plane crash, to try something more with the radio. Ray gave me a few new ideas to try." Zari shrugged. "I know it's a long shot but it's worth a try."

Ava nodded. "It is, good luck!"

Zari nodded and walked away with quick steps, her boots sounding loud as they crushed dead leaves. Ava got back on her way, nodding towards Amaya as she passed her, busy fixing one of the tents. Ray's tent was easy to spot, it was one of the most well built and it had some pink flowers on top. Ray was a tall guy with a mess of black hair and kind eyes, he had gotten injured when the plane crashed, a broken foot if Amaya was right, and had been forced to stay off his feet. Ava smiled when she saw Nora sitting by Ray, her friend had been volunteering to keep him company a lot in the past few days. 

"Hey," she greeted, "everything okay here?"

***

Ava kept looking around, trying to find the best twigs for the fire. She wasn't the best at camping and didn't know much about making a fire but she could gather twigs and help their little group out. The only way for them to get through this and find help was to work together. She kept picking up branches and twigs even though the roughed bag she was using was almost full. Ava felt like she needed to focus on something other than analyzing their whole situation and picking up wood was a good distraction. 

It turned out to be an even bigger distraction than she was expecting as Ava looked around after filling the bag to the brim and found herself in a completely unknown place. She tried hard to hear the group back at camp but got nothing but forest sounds. Ava gripped the bag tighter, trying to stay calm and think clearly. She glanced around, trying to locate any familiar markings, and her heart almost stopped at the glinting yellow eyes that were focused on her from between two bushes. Ava swallowed hard, willing herself to not move a muscle while at the same time formulating an escape plan. She kept coming up empty, even her training leaving her in the face of such a dangerous creature in an unknown place. 

The animal stepped forward, coming out of its mostly hidden place, and Ava realized with dread that it was a panther. Its black tail flicked and it took all of Ava's self-control to not turn around and run. Not packing her gun was proving to be a mistake with each passing moment. Heart hammering in her chest, Ava desperately tried to decide what to do when a strange yell echoed through the small clearing. The panther's ears flicked and it looked ready to pounce, all Ava could do was close her eyes and hope it was a quick death. She heard the panther snarl and leaves being smashed but nothing touched her. 

Ava opened her eyes slowly, almost scared to look. She blinked, confused at the sight of tanned arms wrapped around the panther's neck, blonde messy hair appearing from behind the animal's head. The panther trashed around, trying to get free but it couldn't, the stranger's grip was too tight. The panther whimpered, claws scratching the floor in a useless attempt to flee. Ava watched wide-eyed as the panther was released and scrambled away from its attacker. She kept her eyes on the animal's retreating form until it was gone, only then turning to the blonde figure of her savior. 

They were crouched, intense blue eyes watching Ava curiously from behind messy blonde curls. Their arms were bare, as were what Ava could see of their legs. Before she could notice anything else about her savior, they started some sort of weird crawling towards her. Ava stepped back, trying to put some distance between them. Her back met the solid bark of a tree and Ava found herself gazing into blue eyes and with nowhere to run. They sniffed Ava's hair, making Ava extra aware that she desperately needed a shower. Something wet touched her cheek and Ava jerked back in surprise, hitting her head on the tree. 

"Don't do that!" she said, raising a hand to rub the spot that had been licked. 

They pulled back and Ava finally saw their full body. From the scraps of fur covering the lower body and the breast area she figured they were a woman. Most of her body was visible, all tight and hard muscles covered in scars. She watched Ava with curiosity, head tilted to the side. 

"Can you speak?" Ava asked in almost whisper. She was afraid of startling the woman. 

There was no answer, just some intense staring. 

"Okay, no talking," Ava said more to herself. "Thank you for helping me out back there."

She mentally cursed herself, feeling stupid talking to someone who couldn't understand her. The woman simply continued to stare, her eyes feeling like they could see right through Ava. Ava moved her hands behind her back in an effort to keep herself from fidgeting under the scrutinizing gaze.

“I’m Ava,” she said, looking awkwardly around them, “Ava Sharpe.” Ava put her hand out on instinct, too used to shaking the hand of whoever she introduced herself to. 

The woman jumped back at the action, as if Ava was going to try to harm her, but stilled when Ava did nothing but keep her hand in place. There was a hint of a smirk on the woman’s lips as she watched the hand. Ava was about to draw it back to her own body when lighting fast fingers wrapped around it. Ava’s breath caught in her throat as the woman pulled her hand up to her face, inspecting it.

“Give me back my hand!” Ava insisted, trying to tug on it but finding the woman’s grip surprisingly strong.

The woman frowned, parting her lips as she turned her eyes on Ava’s face again. After a long moment, she said, “You gave it to me.”

Ava gasped, jumping back involuntarily and pulling her hand with her. “You can speak!” The woman shrugged, her eyes glinting with amusement mixed with curiosity, and Ava forgot all about the small fact that she saved her from the panther. “Why didn’t you say anything before? Don’t you dare stop talking again now! At least give me something to call you.”

“Slow down,” the woman said, looking deep in thought. “Call me Sara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know your thoughts, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all get on board with this random AU. The rating might change in the future. As usual, feel free to drop by our inbox and tumblrs (same url as in here) at any time.


End file.
